


Oh Deer, That Is Not An Animal…

by RedRoseofDestruction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Forests, Hunter - Freeform, Hunting, Reader-Insert, Violence, Ye get hunted down, and not in the good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseofDestruction/pseuds/RedRoseofDestruction
Summary: You decide to go hunting into the wilderness for a week all by yourself. You are confident that you can manage alone after all the years of hunting and you needed to release some steam. You are 100% sure everything will be just fine but you never know about the large forests. What will happen during the week? Will you manage to get trophies to bring home?AKAYou turn from hunter to hunted. Good luck.
Relationships: Murderer/Reader, OC/Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Oh Deer, That Is Not An Animal…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just have to say before anything that I ain’t a hunter and have never hunted so I don’t know jackshit about it. This is all done by googling.
> 
> Plus, no beta, we die like men.

You breathed in the cold air as you stretched in front of your car. You had driven for hours to get to this particular forest to hunt some deers along with anything else you could find and were allowed to hunt.  
You had decided to park near a convenient place where your car would easily leave but was still protected from the elements. Now, you could have gone near the ranger’s station but decided against it as you had gone through the internet to find some helpful tips. People had commented that the particular place was filled with animals unlike near the ranger’s station. Besides, you wanted to be alone after a stressful life you had been having.  
Yes, solitude was the next best thing.  
”Okay, now to get the gear...” you muttered as you walked to your trunk and opened it. This wasn’t the first hunting trip you had gone so you knew what you should bring with you.

A simple camouflage tent along with a survival blanket and a thin and light mattress.  
First aid kit.  
Flashlight and a headlamp along with extra batteries.  
A simple yet sharp field dressing knife that you had sharpened for this trip.  
Preservation tools for the meat and possible furs.  
A rangefinder so you could get the best possible shot.  
Firestarter and a lighter.  
A satellite phone just in case.  
Some meat bags to store the meat in.  
And of course, food and water to last an entire week along with some salts and herbs.  
And at last, your rifle with bullets.  
You had opted to not take your rain gear with you as it was a rather dry season despite the colder air.

With a satisfied nod, you closed the trunk and locked your car. You secured your keys inside your warm jacket as you started hiking to find the perfect spot to start your trip.

* * *

This was such a nice day, you noted as you walked a small path, looking around you. You had never been to this specific forest, wanting some change from your normal hunting trips. You could hear the birds chirping around you, sometimes hearing a woodpecker in the distance.  
You even saw some deers hopping to the trail far ahead of you. You decided to not take the shot so near your car or so soon to your hunt, it wouldn’t do any good.  
As the hours went by, you started to get more and more tired after dragging your equipment all day. It was starting to get dark already, so you decided to find a place to set a camp.  
After a while of looking, you found the perfect spot. It was near the base of a tree, perfectly dry and there weren’t any animals or insects to be seen. You hummed a tune as you dropped your bag, letting out a sigh of relief. After a while, you stretched as you proudly looked at your tent. You decided to leave the bag back near the campsite, only taking your knife with you as you went to collect some firewood. It was easy to find and soon you had a small campfire going on which warmed the area up with its orange flames.  
You decided to relax, sitting on the ground and listening to the wildlife around you while eating some of your canned food. To celebrate your hunting trip, you had brought a couple of beers along with a bag of marshmallows with you.  
The first night was spend drinking the beers and relaxing as you ate your marshmallows in peace, feeling the stress starting to leave you.

* * *

You woke up in your tent and stretched, feeling your joints pop after a night of sleeping on the rough terrain. As you opened the zipper on your tent, you felt something… amiss. You carefully looked around you.  
The ashes of your campfire were still there, untouched.  
Your food was also untouched, still, in the bag, you had left it in in case bears or other wildlife came near your camp.  
You looked back and didn’t see anything wrong with the rest of your stuff.  
You shook your head, it was probably just your imagination. The first night alone was almost always the most gutwrenching thing. Especially after watching so many horror movies.  
”Don’t be stupid, everything’s fine?” you said to yourself before letting out a laugh. God, how stupid you are, horror movies aren’t real, just the work of either brilliant or idiotic writers.

You packed your camp up and decided to head further into the forest where you had read there was a good hunting place.

As you started to walk away, you didn’t notice the leftover bags of marshmallows missing and one marshmallow near your campsite, half-eaten.

–---

You looked around as you nodded to yourself; this was it. Your final location. Well, hopefully. There were a lot of signs that deers frequented this place along with some rabbits and maybe even foxes. The area around you was pretty neat too, having a clearing near you with grass while the area itself was full of rocks and moss.  
You pitched up your tent again and put everything to their proper places. With a nod, you decided to go survey the area more, taking your trusty knife and rifle with you. As you walked around, you took note of everything around you so you could find your campsite again. You were having a bit of good luck too, finding some berries and even catching a rabbit! A rabbit you would eat tonight but hey, it was fresh meat, right?  
As you walked back to your campsite, the hairs on your neck rose. You stopped and looked around. What was that? Was there a bear near you? (You sure hoped it wasn’t a bear). You strained your ears, trying to hear something but was only greeted by the sounds of birds chirping and light wind rustling the leaves.  
You let out a breath you had been holding and quickly walked towards your camp, trying to get rid of the feeling of uneasiness.  
In the end, the uneasiness did lift after a ton of reasoning. ’It was just a wild animal, don’t worry’ and ’You just imagined it, grow up’.  
The night was spend skinning and cooking the rabbit as you opted to keep the fur, deciding to find a stream to clean it from all the red liquid.  
That night, you slept uneasily. 

* * *

You woke up once again, feeling that something was off. You quickly took out your knife and zipped your tent open quietly, looking outside. It was early and the forest was covered in fog. It would have looked beautiful if your heart wasn’t beating like a drum in your chest. Now it looked eerie and even scary. But you felt it.  
Something was there with you.  
You swallowed the panic you felt as you slowly reached to grab your rifle, taking the safety off. With the rifle on your hands and the knife near, you slowly got out of the tent, careful not to disturb the peace. You didn’t want whoever was out there to know you were aware of them.  
You heard leaves crunching near your camp, on the right, coming ever so closer. You readied your rifle, shaking lightly. God, why were you shaking?  
1… You took a deep breath to steady your beating heart as the crunching came closer.  
2… You readied your rifle, fingering the trigger as you focused.  
3… The figure stepped forward and you almost shot but stopped yourself just in time. It was a deer, staring at you with its cold eyes. There was a moment of silence before you let out a deep breath, chuckling to yourself quietly as the animal continued to stare you.  
”Hey there buddy, you scared me half to death,” you said quietly, lowering your gun slowly as the deer took a step forward. You slowly and steadily raised your hand to touch the deer. Its snout was just inches away from your hand before it quickly raised its head and huffed, ears twitching. Then, it bounced backward, towards the clearing where you could see faint outlining of other deers prancing around.  
You let out an easy laugh, your tension gone. God, you really needed to stop being paranoid, there was no one here with you! Only wildlife. Besides, you had your satellite phone with you just in case of emergencies.  
You shook your head decided to stay in your tent until the fog cleared a bit, looking at the map of the general area.  
Now, if you had looked to your left, near some rocks, you could have seen a faint outline of a person…

–---

You held your rifle steadily as you breathed slowly. You had only one shot and you weren’t going to miss it. With a deep breath, you pulled the trigger and a loud shot echoed in the woods. You didn’t flinch as the rifle went off, too focused on the deer carcass in near a clearing. You jumped from your hiding place and quickly walked towards the carcass, pausing few feet away from it to make sure it was dead. After making sure it was dead, you started carefully slicing the carcass. You wanted to preserve the hide, it would be a nice thing to put onto your summer cabin.

After doing the messy business, you left the rest of the carcass there; nature would take care of it. But you did take the horns with you as a worthy trophy.  
When you got to your camp, you got immediately to the business of smoking the meat and cleaning the hide.  
But… Even if the Sun was up and about, pathing the forest in bright light, you were still little on edge about the earlier contact with the deer. You could swear you felt someone watching you while you hunted.  
You shook those thoughts away, focusing on cleaning the hide, salting and then rinsing it. It was okay, everything was okay. You were safe, you had enough ammunition to last along with your food and satellite phone.

The night was spent listening to the fire crackle and eating some of your food while drinking some of your water.

* * *

You woke up with a groan as you slowly rose to a sitting position in your tent. For some reason, you couldn’t get much sleep last night. Whenever you’d fall asleep, you would always wake up, your heart racing and cold sweat on your brow. It was odd, the last time you were like this was when you were young.   
Still, you shook the thoughts away and drank some of your water. Odd, you could swear there was much more left last night… Perhaps you just drank more during the night than you thought you did…  
You sighed as you got out of your tent and stretched. But then, you paused and froze. Your fire was still going on strong. Which was strange because you swore it was slowly dimming as you went to bed. You examined the meat and noted it wasn’t burned at all.  
You got an uneasy feeling as you walked around your campsite. D-Did you just forget you added some wood to the fire? Did you forget that you checked the meat during the night? There were little things amiss. Little things you would have dismissed if all the lessons about strangers along countless horror movies you have watched weren’t raising any red flags.  
Someone was with you in the forest and you knew it. Hastily, you went back to your tent and checked the map. It took you two days to get to your current location and you were walking normal phase. Did this mean that if you were to hurry, you could get to your car in a day and a half? You calculated your plan but a small part in your brain was saying this was silly. You hadn’t seen anything that would say there was another human near you. And besides, it could just be another hunter, wanting to help you!  
Still, you decided to start packing your stuff along with the meat, hide and horns. After all, if this was only your paranoia talking, you didn’t want to leave your trophies to rot.  
As you packed your stuff, you got the feeling again, the feeling of being watched. You quickened your pace, looking nervously around.  
It was nothing, just an animal or something…  
As you finished packing, you took a hold of your rifle and kept it close to you. You started marching back towards your car, looking around. Nothing happened for the next four hours. You would occasionally take a sip of water, not stopping for long. Even though your legs were screaming for you to stop and take a break on the uneven terrain, you couldn’t stop. It was like you were a wild animal, skittering away from something that hid in the shadows…

\----

You couldn’t keep on going. It was starting to turn dark and you hadn’t studied the map enough to know your way through the forest in the darkness. You had tried to look for your flashlight and headlamp but they were missing. You swore you had always packed them back to the backpack after using them but they weren’t there!  
You had made a makeshift camp under some thick tree branches, only taking your light mattress and survival blanket out. You tried to hide as much as possible. You had trouble sleeping that night, feeling eyes on you constantly.

* * *

Oh God, oh God… What the hell was that?!?!  
You had woken up to leaves crunching near your makeshift camp. It was still dark out, the clock was maybe 5 or 6 am. You froze, hearing the heavy crunching of the leaves telling you that someone was slowly circling your camp. If this would have happened a couple of nights ago, you would have thought it was just a bear or something. But not anymore. You slowly moved away from the blanket, careful not to make any sounds as you tried to find your rifle. When you finally managed to take a hold of it, you took off the safety and yelled loudly.  
”WHOEVER IS THERE BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW! I HAVE A FUCKING GUN AND I’M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!”  
The forest went silent. No leaves crunching, no birds singing.  
It was eerie, to say the least.  
You breathed heavily as you looked around you, gripping your rifle tightly. You prayed to whatever God was listening that all of this was just a bad dream. Or just your paranoia.  
But Gods weren’t on your side that day.  
A bird screeched loudly somewhere near you and you almost dropped your rifle. At the same time, something fast flew right over your head and hit the tree behind you with a loud ’thump!’. You looked behind you and saw a fucking arrow lodged to the trunk. You let out a scream as another flew close to your leg as you scrambled up and fleed the scene, leaving almost everything behind.  
You ran in the darkness, trying to find your way back to your car but it was still dark and rather foggy outside.  
You didn’t know these woods as well as the one you had hunted in before and now you were cursing your stupidity. Why the Hell did you even go to this goddamn forest?! You should have at least gone near the ranger’s station!  
As you were cursing your stupidity, you could hear someone chasing you through the darkness.  
”JUST LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE” you screamed as you felt another arrow flew past your ear, knicking it a bit. You ran faster, trying to stay up in the uneven terrain. Your lungs and legs were starting to scream you to slow down but adrenaline kept you going. You ran in random patterns, zigzagging between trees and rocks, jumping over fallen branches and trees, trying to desperately flee from the maniac chasing you.  
You felt like you were running for hours through the forest until you finally tripped and flew right onto your face to the dirt. You scrambled back to your feet, not even noticing the blood coming out from the cuts on your face, panting heavily as you frantically looked around you, trying to see movement.  
But…  
There wasn’t any.  
The forest was still quiet and foggy, but its first rays of sunlight were beginning to emerge from the horizon.  
Your legs gave up for a while as you crashed back to the ground, coughing slightly, trying to cover it with your sleeve. But you knew you couldn’t stay there, out in the open like that. With your legs screaming, you started walking quickly somewhere. Somewhere to get cover and hide from that person.  
After wandering around a while, constantly listening to the sounds and looking around in a panic, you found a small rock formation deep in the forest. You were just able to crawl inside and you were thankful that you had worn the basic hunter clothing with a camouflage pattern. As the adrenaline started to leave your system, you started wincing from the cuts on your face and ear. Your legs were feeling the pain of running through the forest and then tripping. You started to feel more and more tired but tried to stay awake, trying to find the satellite phone but came up with nothing.  
No.  
No no no nonono! You swear you had it in your pocket just before you went to sleep.  
You desperately checked every pocket for the phone but couldn’t find it. You felt like you wanted to cry. You were most definitely lost in the forest and now the only thing that could have helped you was also gone!  
Needless to say, you soon fell asleep from exhaustion and sorrow.

* * *

You woke up to bird cheerily chirping and almost banged your head against the rocks. Then you winced, gently touching your face and tearing up.  
God, it wasn’t a dream…  
”Okay, okay, calm down…” you whispered to yourself as you tried not to tear up. You needed to think logically so you could get out of this mess.  
Okay, one; you were in a forest that you hadn’t been before.  
Two; there was a psychopath in the forest loose with presumably bow and arrows.  
Three; almost all your supplies were left behind as you escaped the psycho.  
You quickly checked what you had with you.

Your rifle along with 5 bullets in total (you swore you had more but guessed that the rest fell as you were running) and your trusty knife.  
A small first aid bag that you had decided to put into one of your pockets.  
Couple packs of beef jerky.  
And a lighter.

You almost slammed your head against the rocks. Fuck! You didn’t have almost anything with you! You didn’t even have any water…  
Water…  
You started to feel how dry your throat was from all that running and had the urge to cough. You hold it in though, you didn’t want to make any loud sounds.

So, the first order of business; find where the fuck you are, then maybe trace your steps back to the trail you were. If that didn’t help, try to find your way back to some sort of trail and hope for the best.

With a deep and shaky breath, you carefully crawled out of the small hole, your legs protesting. You gritted your teeth as you slowly surveyed the area around you, trying to see if anyone was there. When you deemed that the coast was clear, you gripped your rifle tightly and started quickly walking the way you hoped you came from.

–---

You felt like crying, you were so goddamn lost that it wasn’t even funny. You had been walking for at least 2 hours in the dense forest and everything looked strange. There was nothing familiar in the area around you. If you had to guess the time, it would probably be around 3 PM by this point.  
You jumped whenever a branch snapped somewhere or if there were crunching sounds near you. You felt eyes on you all the time and it made you twitchy.  
You felt tired, you felt thirsty, you felt hungry. But most of all, you felt hopeless. Would you ever see your family again? Would they ever find you?

You decided to stop by a small stream, drinking greedily the water to clench your thirst. You also ate some jerky, trying to get your stomach from grumbling. You started to feel relaxed as you sighed tiredly.  
Then you heard a loud on your left. You whipped around, taking a hold of your rifle and shooting towards the sound. You winced as the loud shot echoed and then scrambled back to your feet.  
”Show yourself, you coward! Or are you too pussy to face me?!” you shouted hysterically pointing the rifle around, trying to locate that bastard. You quickly loaded another bullet while looking around.  
The woods remained silent before a bush near you rustled. You aimed your gun towards it, waiting for something to come out. The rustling became louder and louder as you started to shake.  
Something jumped out of the bush and you automatically shot the thing while letting out a scream. It let out a screech and fell in front of you.  
It was a deer.  
You backed away frantically before sighing in relief. It was just a deer… The animal was whining pathetically on the ground, your bullet hitting it to its neck. You knew the animal was in the pain and started to move towards it as something grazed past you, hitting the deer’s head and killing it instantly. You turned around looking around you with panic. The psycho was here, somewhere!  
”Show yourse-” you started screaming before a second arrow lodged inches away from your right foot. Immediately you started running away while trying to load the rifle. What this ended up doing was you hastily dropping a few of your precious bullets. You could hear the heavy footsteps running after you through the foliage.

This ’game’, no, hunt lasted for hours on end. You think you would get away and lose the psycho for at least an hour before they (he? She?) would find you again and start shooting you with arrows and chasing you around. You had tried to get a good shot of them but the psycho would be well hidden. Though you did once see a shine of orange just before an arrow would fly near you.  
They didn’t give you time to calm down or rest. It was like they were playing with you. Playing like a child chasing after a cat or something!  
You were feeling exhausted and were openly crying as you ran blindly through the darkening forest.  
”Please- j-just leave me alone!” you yelled as you almost tripped over a root that was sticking out.  
”Please! I won’t tell anyone, I promise!” you yelled, tears falling down your cheeks and hurting the cuts on your face. You let out a sharp scream as an arrow lodged to your left calf. You fell to the ground, rifle flying somewhere in front of you.  
Oh God, the pain was incredible. You let out a scream and sob as your leg felt like it was on fire. You blindly looked around you, trying to locate your rifle and taking your knife out. You tried to get up but a second arrow lodged to your right thigh, making you scream and cry more hysterically. You saw your rifle and started crawl towards it, letting out loud sobs as you tried to move your legs.  
Before you could get to it, however, a figure stepped in front of you and kicked the rifle farther. You tried to stab the figure but they easily disarmed you. You let out loud cries as you looked at them. No, not them, him. He was dressed in a green hunter outfit with orange goggles covering his eyes and a green bandana covering his mouth. You could see a hint of strawberry blonde hair peeking under his hood.  
”W-Why?! Why are you doING THIS TO ME?!” you screamed as the man crouched down and tilted his head. He was silent for a while, tilting his head.  
”SAY SOMETHING BASTARD!” You screamed and the man let out a chuckle.  
”Because why not?” he asked as he looked at your knife.  
”This is a pretty good knife. However...” he said and trailed off, putting the knife down and taking out a bowie knife. Your eyes widened as you started to try to back away.  
”Mine is better,” he said as he stepped over you and straddled your back. He pulled your head backward as you screamed and pleaded for mercy.  
But it was all in vain.  
You felt the cold knife slit your throat as you feel yourself unable to breathe. You gurgled and struggled as your vision started to go dark. The last thing you saw was the beautiful sunset painting the trees different colors…

* * *

After the week was over, no one had heard about you. People were worried about you, after all, you always came back from the hunting trips on time. There was a missing person’s form filled by your family as everyone was concerned about where you disappeared. The forest would be looked through but no sign of you was found. Your car was exactly where you left it, untouched.

After a couple of years, your body would be discovered by a hiker on the base of a cliff. The medical people wouldn’t be able to determine the cause of your death after so long. Your death was ruled as an unfortunate accident while hunting. You would be buried and your family would finally get some closure.

No one knew what happened in that fateful week and so, your killer would remain unknown. Little did you know, you were one of the many unfortunate people hunted by this man during hunting seasons. After all, many people went missing in National Parks and forests, who knew what would happen to them. But you knew. And unfortunately, you never got to tell anyone.


End file.
